Paano Kung Pinoy si Kuroko?
by thefictionfreak
Summary: Paano kung pinoy si Kuroko at ang iba pang characters ng Kuroko no Basuke? Oneshot Crackfic! Tagalog ito, yeah!


Okay, alam ko namang maraming pinoy dito, at dahil ang headline ng Fanfiction dot net ay "Unlease your imagination", lububus-lubusin ko na ang pagkakataon na ipamahagi ang aking ipinagmamayabang habang nagku-kwentuhan kami ng kapatid kong grade 6 na adik din sa Kuroko,

Baduy to, okay? Bahala kayo basta ako, gagawa ako ng ikasisiya ko hahahaha. Tama na ang ka-poser-an mga kapatid, tayo namang namagalog kahit minsan lamang.

Di nga pala ako taga-Manila, kaya di ko lam kung swak to sa lahat. Di bale wala naman akong pakelam.

Enjoy lang at walang basagan ng trip!

* * *

**Paano Kung Pinoy si Kuroko at ang iba pang characters ng Kuroko no Basuke?**

Mag-start tayo kay Takao.

Si **Takao** na certified dota player. Dahil sa kanyang Hawk eye, palagi syang nananalo sa computer game na ito. Sa gilas nya maglaro at sa bilis ng kanyang mata at sa lawak ng kanyang field of vision, bihira syang matalo, kahit ang pinsan nyang may Eagle Eye na si Izuki di nananalo sa kanya (guys, alam kong hindi sila mag-pinsan, alright? Nasaktuhan lang, para kasi silang mag-pinsan talaga, ahaha). Lagi syang laman ng mga computer shop, kasama nya lagi ang mga tropa nyang kung hindi nagba-basketball ay nagdo-dota. Maingay din yan maglaro, trash talker eh. Inaabot sya ng madaling araw kadodota, ganun yun.

At syempre, sermon ang abot nya sa kanyang ina pag pumupuslit sya sa kanilang bahay galing sa computer shop. Pero kahit adik sya sa dita, okay lang ito sa girlfriend nya. Masaya naman ang girlfriend nya sa kanya, di sya nagkukulang, pogi pa sya, di nakaka-bore, at mahilig pang magka-kanta. Ikaw na, si Takao boypren mo, di ka pa makukuntento?

Mahilig din yang mag-post ng selfie sa fb, mostly naka-wacky, confident kasi sya na cute parin sya kahit nagpapaka-panget. Nung bata si Takao, mahilig yang mang-gagamba kasama ang mga kalaro nya. Nung lumaki sya, mahilig parin.

Laging niyayaya ni Takao si **Izuki** na magdota kasi si Izuki lang ang medjo may panama sa kanya. Lagi din namang talo si Izuki, di naman kasi sya gaanong mahilig sa dota. Lagi daw kasi syang may sine-search sa Google, yun pala naghahanap lang sya ng pick-up lines at korning jokes para may maipagmalaki sya sa mga kaklase nya, kala naman nya, tuwang-tuwa sila sa kanya. LOL. Sayang pogi sana si Izuki, dami nga lang ka-kornihan sa katawan kaya natuturn-off ang mga may crush sa kanya. Lagi yang nanunuod ng Showtime para abangan ang mga waley na jokes, puro din internet memes ang pang-comment nyan sa fb.

Maraming tropa ang mag-pinsang ito, halos lahat si Takao ang may pakana. Isa na dito si **Fukui** na nakilala nila dahil sa dota. Si Fukui na magaling pang magmura kaysa demonyo, at sa dali nyang magalit, marami na syang nakaka-banggaan palagi. Di sya gaanong gustuhin ng mga babae kasi mahilig syang mang-asar. Nakaka-offend na ang puta. Ganun talaga yang si Fukui. Mahangin. Feeling naman nya nakakatuwa sya. Haha.

Tropa din nila yung na-expel sa private school na si **Hanamiya**. Si Hanamiyang may binaldahan kaya napatalsik sa public school kahit gaano pa kataas ang grades nya. Member yan ng frat, kahit di sya dumaan sa initiation or hazing dahil sa kadayaan nya. Dota player din, at minsan na nyang natalo si Takao. Mautak eh. Pero once lang yun. Di sya gaano mahilig mag-dota. Mas mahilig syang manuod ng madudugong horror movies kung saan maraming namamamatay na bida. Yun ang kasiyahan ni Hanamiya.

Laging pinatitripan ni Hanamiya yung maid nila na pansin nyang may crush sa kanya pag wala syang magawa. Lagi, as in mayat-maya din syang napapagalitan ng nanay nya. Uuwi yan ng bahay tapos pagagalitan yung maid tapos raratsadahan sya ng sermon ng nanay nya para magtino sya at kung hinde ay papabayaan na sya sa buhay nya na gustong gusto namang mangyari ni Hanamiya, di lang nya masabi dahil kelangan pa nya ng pera.

Yung mga alagad nun, laging nakaka-banggaan yung tropa nina **Haizaki**. Lagi yang may trouble. Inaabangan sya nyan sa may gate ng school nila para maka-resbak, masyado daw kasing mayabang. Tapos, umuuwi si Hanamiya na may konting galos samantalang yung mga alagad nya halos basag ang mukha, sina Haizaki laging hinahabol ng tanod. Tapos, pagagalitan nanaman si Hanamiya ng nanay nya, tapos magkukulong sa kwarto ng padabog, tapos yung picture ng tatay nya papatamaan nya ng darts. Good mood na ulet sya pag nakaka-bulls eye.

Ang barakadang ito, kung hindi nasa bahay o nasa school o nasa computer shop, ay palaging nasa court ng barangay nila para mag-basketball. Di halos magkatalo dahil lahat sila point guard, tapos yung isa mahilig mang-balda, yung dalawa masyadong matalas ang mata, yung isa, si Fukui, yan ang pinaka-bulok.

Ang lagi nilang nakaka-laro sa basketball ay yung tropa nina **Hayama. **Si Hayama naman, marami yung tricks na alam. May record yan na pinaka-mabilis mag-solve ng rubiks cube sa school, mahilig din yan mag-skateboard sa may park. Taong kanto yan, halos kilala ng lahat ng kapitbahay, lagi kasing nagba-bike sa kalsada tuwing umaga. Isa sa mga tropa nyan si **Miyaji** na anak ng magtitinda ng pinya. Minsan sinasamahan yun ni Hayama mag-deliver ng pinya gamit ang truck ng tropa din nilang si **Kimura. **Ang dalawang yun nina Hayama at Miyaji, kung hindi gumagala sa kapitbahay o nakikipag-basketball kina Takao, lagi yung naka-tambay sa may tindahan, naga-abang ng chicks.

Meron pa silang ibang kakilala na nakakalaro din nila sa court sa barangay. Isa na jan si **Mayuzumi. **College na yun, computer science ang course. Akala mo tahimik pero nasa loob ang kulo. Sobrang yabang, di naman magaling mag-basketball. Nababaduyan nga dun sina Hayama kasi may balita na mahilig daw yun mag-basa ng pocketbook, hahaha. Barkada din nila yung si **Mibuchi **na hindi mo maintindihan kung beki talaga o nagba-bading badingan lang. Maitsura kasi, tas basketball player pa, pero may crush naman sa mga kalaro nya. Hahaha. Favorite nyan mang-foul, nababangga nya daw eh kinikilig sya lol. Yan yung tipo ng lalaking mahilig mag-pulbo, naglalagay ng colorless na manicure, at gumagamit ng Ponds, ganun yan. Nakakalaro din ng mga yun yung si **Nebuya **na half-black american half-pinoy na palaging nasa gym at mahilig kumain ng balut, kaya sobrang baho ng utot. Haha. Andun din lagi si **Kiyoshi **na may business na pet shop. Nagpapalahi yan ng shitzu, pero pag naman binebenta nya, iyak na sya. Nabaldahan na yan ni Hanamiya, pero kahit halos durog na ang tuhod nun, nakatawa parin ang gagu. Si Kyoshi may kaklase yang lagi nyang inaasar, di kasi masabi dun sa crush nya na patay na patay na sya sa kanya. Si **Hyuuga** yun, crush nun si **Riko. **Bobo nga nun eh ayaw pa manligaw, grabe takot yata sa tatay ni Riko, hahaha.

Dumako naman tayo sa **Generation of Miracles**. Isa na dito si **Kise** na lagi mong makikita sa mga tarpaulin ang pagmumuka. Mahilig syang mag-post ng selfie sa fb at instagram na laging umaabot sa libo ang likes. Sya ang favorite isama ng mga pulitiko pag mangangampanya, binabayaran sya para kumanta ala-Daniel Padilla para pakiligin ang sobrang daming babaeng may crush sa kanya. Madaming nagpapa-picture jan lagi, minsan pag nasa jeep yan bigla nalang syang makaka-pansin ng flash, pini-picturan na pala sya hahaha. Lagi yang nag-aaudition sa PBB, pero di natatanggap. Masyado daw kasing tangahin. Madami yang nagiging girlfriend, pero kahit gano pa sya ka-pogi at kagaling magbasketball, sya din ang bine-break. Bobo kasi iyakin pa. Hahaha.

May mga tropa yang si Kise, sina **Kasamatsu**. Yun naman magaling lang magmura at manakit ng mga tangahin, di naman maka-imik sa mga babae. Sa torpe nya, wala pa syang naliligawan, ni pagkausap sa mga babae di nya magawa. Hanggang text at tawag lang yan, kapag harapan pa, juskupo, nababaluktot ang buntot. Ganyan yan. Si **Moriyama** naman kabaliktaran ni Kasamatsu, yun nga lang sumobra. Sabay-sabay yan nanliligaw sa mga babae, lahat basted kasi. Ang diskarte nyan galing sa internet, bulok.

Isa pa si **Midorima**. Iyon naman, laging nakatutok sa UKG para sa zodiac sign forecast ni Zenaida Seba (?). Isa yan sa pinaka-weird sa school, halos walang friend, si Takao lang. Pag first day of school, akala lagi ng mga estudyante teacher din si Midorima, yun pala, kaklase nila. Swerte mo kapag sya ang nakabunot sayo pag may kringgle or exchange gifts pag pasko, bibigyan ka ng ng cute na lucky item haha. Lagi yang pinag-uusapan ng mga kaklase nya. Puro negative ang nasasabi kasi masungit daw yun at nagmamagaling, di naman nya kaya ang lahat ng bagay ng mag-isa. Pero wala namang masabi sa kanya ang mga tao dahil, ehem, ikaw na po ang consistent three-pointer. Pakitaan ka pa ng full-court shots, ewan ko lang.

Si **Aomine** naman, lagi daw yung nababaranggay. Kasi daw, di lang mahilig manira ng ring ng may ring, sobrang yabang pa. Sa taas ng tingin nya sa sarili nya, halos sambahin na nya ang sarili nya. Ang paniwala nya kasi, magaling pa sya kay Lebron James. Idol yan ng mga batang lalaki, at minsan pinagbibigyan nyan ang mga fans nyang makipaglaro, 20-on-1, sya parin panalo.. Pupunta lang yun sa convenience store para tumingin ng FHM habang kumakain ng maraming hotdog. Crush nyan sina Christine Reyes at Angel Locsin, malulusog daw kasi ang mga alam-nyo-na. Kalhati din ng lumalabas sa bibig nya ay pagmumura. Pero noon yun, good boy na daw si Aomine. May kaklase din yang dati nyang binu-bully, si **Sakurai, **lagi nyang inaagawan ng baon. Yun naman daw, self-blamer. Asarin mo yun sya pa ang hihingi ng pasensya sayo. Pero dahil good boy na ulet si Aomine, sya na ang nag-aaway sa mga nangtitrip kay Sakurai.

Ngayon, maraming naiinggit kay Aomine dahil lagi syang mag kasamang chix, si **Momoi.** Crush ng bayan yun, lahat ng lalaki sa skul sya ang pinagpapantasyahan. Ikaw na po, chicks na marami pang alam sa basketball kesa sa varsity ng basketball mismo, san ka pa. Lagi syang muse sa skul, madaming manliligaw, isa na si Moriyama,pero basted lahat. Crush na crush daw kasi ni Momoi si Tetsu-kun nya, kawawa naman si Aomine. Sina Momoi at Aomine, lagi mong makikitang nag-aaway. Kung di sila naga-away, nagpapadamihan sila ng alam tungkol sa NBA. Lalo nang nain-love ang boys kay Momoi, lalo nang nainggit kay Aomine.

Sa lahat naman ng 7-Eleven at Mini Stop sa bayan, si **Murasakibara** ang laging customer. Takot ang mga cashier dun kasi sa tangkad naman po, jusko. Pero naman, everytime na may bibilhin yun, pakyawan, kaya okay lang. Favorite nyan ang Stick-o, Piattos, at Cloud 9, pero gusto din nya ang graham balls. Kapag may intrams, sya lagi ang nilalagay sa unahan ng tug-o-war para panalo agad. Lagi din syang pinapaupo sa hulihan ng klase. Hirap syang sumakay ng jeep, lumalapat sa bubong ang ulo nya. Lately daw, inaabangan na sya lagi ng mga magtitinda kasi may lagi daw yung kasama pag bibili, gwapo, galing States, si Himuro daw.

Si **Himuro**, crush ng bayan din yun, di lang sya kasing lantad ni Kise na pinagkaka-kitaan ang kagwapuhan nya, Si Himuro, English-spokening yun. Nakaka-nose bleed. Lagi syang escort sa klase, sya ang panlaban sa mga Lakan at Lakambini at mga Mr &amp; Ms. Mas magaling syang sumagot sa Q&amp;A kesa kay Kise kaya sya ang nananalo. Pag nag-babasketball sya, naiinlove kahit mga teammates nya, lol, ganun sya ka-perfect. Pero kahit madami syang stalkers at admirers, wala syang ine-entertain. Loyal yun sa gf nyang nasa States. Tanong nyo kay Alex.

Halos lahat naman ng major buildings sa bayan, sina **Akashi** ang may ari. Si Akashi naman daw, halos walang makalapit jan. Masyadong mayaman, masyadong matalino, at masyadong mahangin din. Di mo yan makikitang sumakay ng jeep o tricycle, naka-limousine lagi, may driver pa. Consistent first-honor sa school, mas matalino pa sa proff dahil kung yung coach nga nila sa laban nila sa Seirin ay walang gawa sa kanya, proff pa kaya? Kung wala kang takot at kung katulad ka ni Hayama, yayain mo man yan sa kahit anong laban, panalo sya kahit anong mangyari. Kahit anong challenge, winner yan: karaoke challenge, dance showdown, pinoy henyo, laban ng gagamba, pagalingan mag-jolen, padamihan ng chicks, palakihan ng muscles, pagalingan mag-joke, papangitan ng selfie— kahit ano! Absolute daw sya eh. Talo naman ni Kuroko. Haha.

Etong si Akashi, mahilig daw yan mang-libre. Pag nanlilibre yan, di lang basta yung isang kaen nyo sa canteen pag lunchbreak, nanlilibre din yan after school, sa Starbucks. Swerte sana ng magiging gf neto, kaso sa dami ng malalanding babae ngayon, di sya magkaroon ng interes kahit kanino. Gusto nyan kasi yung may kahihiyan sa sarili at respetado, matalino at may ipagmamalaki. Yun.

Mejo sira-ulo nga din pala yang si Akashi, kasi sabi daw nya wala daw syang awa kahit kanino, kahit magulang nya. Ibang klaseng bata ito. Yung maid nilang matanda natatakot nga jan eh, baka daw kasi may sapi o na-eengkanto. Ikaw na, feeling mo perpekto ka, tapos di ka pa natatalo kahit minsan. Kung di naman yun anak ng demonyo, ewan ko lang. Gulat nga at tao jan nung nag-dunk yan eh. Grabe. Liit na tao nagdudunk. Wow.

Syempre, di mawawala ng mga tunay na bida. Anjan si **Kagami **na ang sabi ng iba, sya daw dapat ang nasa title ng anime na ito. Anyway, yang si Kagami, galing ding America yan. Mahilig yang tumambay dun sa fishbolan na may tinda ding burger, naorder yan ng sampuan tas inuuwi nya, dun nya kinakaen lahat. Suking-suki yan sa mga Fair sa school, kasi pag mga pakulong eat-all-you-can ang ibang booth, nalulugi ang nagtitinda sa kanya, lakas kasi kumaen. Yan yung tipo ng lalaking ang profile picture at pangalan sa fb ay hindi kanya, puro NBA players ang nakalagay, masyado nyang idol.

Nung bata yan, adik yan sa Slam Dunk, kaya nga yan natuwa mag-basketball eh. Feeling nya sya si Sakuragi kaya nahawa na sya ng tuluyan. Lagi nyang sasabihin kay Himuro, "Oy Tatsuya, tara mag-basketball! Ako si Sakuragi, ikaw si Rukawa!" Yun. Kaya hanggang sa pag tanda ng dalwang yun, Sakuragi at Rukawa parin sila. Hahahaha.

Kay **Kuroko** naman tayo, ang bida na kahit nasa title na ng anime, hindi parin halatang bida sya. Yan yung type ng kaklaseng hindi ka kakausapin kung di mo sya kakausapin at hindi magrereply ng mahaba sa isang sentence. Pero, kapag naman nakausap mo na, magugulat ka, mas kilala pa ang mga kaklase nyo kesa sayo. Kilala nya ang lahat, pero ang lahat hindi sya kilala. Mahiligh yan tumambay sa library para magbasa ng mga crime novels, pero mahilig din yan manuod ng Detective Conan at Pokemon nung bata pa yan. Basketball player, pero hinding-hindi halata itchura palang. Never yan nabibiktima ng mga snatcher, budol-budol, at mga holdaper, hindi naman sya nakikita ng mga masasasamang loob. Ang madalas mangyari jan, ma-hit and run. Yun ang problema nyan. Nasa pedestrian na, nababangga pa. Hindi sya engot, di lang talaga pansinin. Kawawang bata.

Kung Pinoy ang lahat ng mga characters na ito ng Kuroko no Basuke, hindi sila ganyan ka-tindi mag-kumpitensyahanan. Masaya lang sila pag nagbabasketball, hindi yung parang ibibigay na ang buong buhay at karangalan at pagkatao para sa isang umaatikabong game. Magkaka-tropa ang mga yan kahit magkakalaban sa basketball, makikita nga ang mga yan naglulunch sa mga karinderya sabay-sabay kapag may mga Area-Meet or District Meet or kahit Palarong Pambansa. Masaya sila, walang samaan ng loob manalo, matalo. Kahit yang si Akashi di yan nananaksak ng gunting para manakot, di sya ganun ka-gago. Yang sina Aomine at Kagami parati yang nagtatalo, pero barkada yan, bespren pa. Pareho sila eh. Si Kise, di yan mayat-maya nasisipa ni Kasamatsu, kundi baka matagal na yang napatulan. Bawal ang sakitan, kasi trouble ang kasunod nyan. At isa pa, kung pinoy yang mga characters na yan, may mga girlpren dapat yan or at least nililigawan. Yun lamang maraming salamat.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Haha, ang sarap magsayang ng oras, lol.

Pasensya na, may kabaduyan talaga ako mga kapatid. Anyway, gusto ko sana gawan to ng story in tagalog pero depende yun kung sisipagin ako or kung makakatanggap to ng reviews.

Basahin nyo nga po pala yung fic kong Iridescent kung trip nyo si Izuki at kung natuwa kayo dito, Izuki x OC yun. Hihintayin ko ang inyong reviews. Salamat!


End file.
